


Chewing gum

by Donaji25



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Paty Cantú
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaji25/pseuds/Donaji25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a song by Paty Cantú - "Goma de mascar" (Chewing gum). A Shenny songfic. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewing gum

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally sure that this had been posted both here and at FF.net, it seems like the connection was actually lost that day. Any way, here now, hope you enjoy it.

**Chewing gum.**

Looking back at how things had developed into this Sheldon couldn't be happier. He remembered how he had cursed her arrival, and to make it worse even the hour was fixed in his memory, from the "beautiful mind genius" to his statement to Leonard that it was a mistake. There had been no escape then, and there was none now.

He had been pressing on the matter during the first days she was around, telling Leonard a good hundred times that he wasn't approving of her presence in their apartment. But she managed to start making her way into a good friendship with him. But she still had that annoying habit of calling him endearments, he had tired himself over the years telling her to stop, and he had had his few headaches with her ways, always messy, always untidy and always unbearable.

The overflow of emotions that had starting to build inside him was something he had never faced before, and he had of course had his share of crushes in the past, he had fallen in love in a platonic way for many scientist, and during his youth he had also felt something for some of her student fellows, only with him being younger than the rest it was never taken seriously, and he had taken it as his teen age hormones making him go through a bad moment. But with her everything was different, the fluttering in his stomach that he often compared with distress, the sudden way his heart raced when she touched him, or the way his mind spent precious time thinking of her was insufferable.

It had taken him lots of research and many frustrating days to come to the conclusion that he was in love with her, Leonard of course had made his move before him, and he had felt it was right as it helped him keep up with his own things, he wondered how she had managed to make him feel this way. He tended to be close about his own feelings, and though he managed to keep them from resurface while she was with Leonard, he was betrayed every single time they came back whenever he was alone with her.

He kept telling himself that he couldn't stand her, that she was doing nothing to improve all the things he felt were wrong with her, but she always managed to pass through it all. Spending time with him, making fun things, playing Halo with him, taking care of him when he was sick, sticking up to him… like chewing gum. One of those things that stuck on the sole of your shoes, making it difficult to walk, making you stay stuck to the ground and he really wanted to walk away from her, he shouldn't tolerate her. But deep inside he cared for her, he worried.

She even believed in that foolish things, like psychics and stones, she might believe in god, their arguments about those topics were their friend's favorite entertainment. And to start talking about physics and logic, or legal agreements to keep things they way they should was a waste of time, she would never hear anything about it, and she would often try to overlook them and do things her way. He had started to get used to that, and she was up until then, the only person in the world that could go around without sticking to the rules… he wished she could stay away from him as well.

He remembered quite well her statement about being vegetarian, but being the chaotic woman she was, he had seen her go for a steak and even gave a good look to his hamburger on Tuesdays. Of course they weren't compatible, he thought, they were complete opposites, besides he kept assuring to himself that if they were ever together it was not going to work well.

Her breaking up with Leonard every now and then proved that his roommate had the same luck with her that he would face if he ever chose to give in to his feelings. But she was difficult to stay away from, how had that happen? At first it was him the one trying to stay away, but they were good friends, and he wasn't being affected like any other human being would be when he helped her out of that bath tub, not at all. He had learned to trust her, to speak with her about things that he would usually never mention to his friends, she even managed to taught him some other things, and he would probably never admit it but even with the 'check engine' light on, he felt safe when they went together some where.

Maybe she wasn't a piece of chewing gum stuck to his shoe, maybe she was on his favorite pair of pants (though he preferred not to think of her on them, it made whatever trousers he was wearing uncomfortable), or sticking his hands, like the glue they had used to made all those 'Penny blossoms', he was sure that if he was to talk to Leonard's mother about her she will probably see the problem right away, their case would be on a book and she would become rich in a blink, but he loved Penny and was sure that she wouldn't like to be the main character of a book… unless, maybe, if they were to make a movie.

And then everything had led them here, his friends had been trying to make him acknowledge his feelings for her, he wasn't crazy, the results from the test his mother did said otherwise, but that wasn't enough to explain why he had started to feel like going crazy during the last months. With Leonard finally starting a relationship with Alex, and Penny spending a good part of her time having dinner with him things went out of control.

She had required comfort, and that had meant hugs, crying unnerving moments and long hours watching romantic films… some of them very graphic for his likes, specially feeling the way he felt about her. And that night, when "The notebook" ended she was still crying, cuddled next to him, looking vulnerable, he wasn't sure when he decided to do it, maybe it had been when she hugged her legs to her chest and he saw her lovely Chewbaka slippers on her feet, the moment when she reminded him that they now shared a lot of things, and that they had more in common than just friends.

Maybe it wasn't even a conscious reaction, more like pure instinct, he moved on the couch, and she muttered and apologize for being so near to him, he stopped her, reaching with one hand for her chin, lifting it up to make her look at him, her teary eyes looked confused, but he didn't pay attention, her lips were reddened and swollen for her cries, it didn't take him much to close the gap between them, placing a loving kiss on her lips and relishing in the feeling of her kissing him back after a second. Yes, he was happy, there was no way he could stop caring and loving her, he didn't mind being unable to stay away from her, time had gotten them stuck to each other permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to the only versión of this song with english lyrics and to the song itself (I like it more in the oficial video).  
> www .youtube watch?v =Z0j-mAwKkOk
> 
> www. youtube watch?v =5iQw_0vgB3M
> 
> (you probably just need the part that goes after the 'watch?' part)


End file.
